The present disclosure, generally relates to audio retrieval and more specifically to adaptation of a phonetic dictionary.
Adaptation of acoustic models is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,515,753 that reports an acoustic model adaptation method for enhancing recognition performance for a non-native speaker's speech, or U.S. Pat. No. 8,046,224 that reports adaptation of existing acoustic models to a speaker, or US 2013/0294587 that reports performing speaker adaptation including acoustic model adaptation.